Sólo tú
by MarySLi
Summary: -Podrás ser un asesino, un mafioso, un empresario o un filántropo pero, para mí, tú sólo eres WooBin. Para bien o para mal.- semi-AU, WooBinxOC. One-shot


A/N: Bueno, esto es sólo un pequeño sueño que tuve hace poco con un chico que solía gustarme...okay, ¿a quién engaño? aún siento algo por él, pero es un idiota de lo peor :/ En fin, la situación es semi-AU, porque aquí Woo Bin no trabaja en la constructora de su padre, sino que entra de lleno en la mafia.

Err...qué más? Reviews? Es mi primer fanfiction sobre BOF, entonces sean buenos conmigo, si? :) haha

El título es porque no se me ocurrió nada y es la canción que escucho ahora mismo xD

* * *

><p>Lo primero que escuchó fue el disparo. Un sonido seco y penetrante que hizo cimbrar el aire a su alrededor. Se encogió bajo el poder del escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.<p>

WooBin estaba cerca, casi podía palpar su presencia en el aire. El aroma de licor, cigarro y pólvora envolvió sus sentidos mientras rodeaba mesas del desierto bar en busca de la puerta que la llevara a la salida posterior. Sobre la larga barra de madera aún rodaban algunas copas volcadas que los clientes habían dejado en su prisa por abandonar el local. El líquido del whisky que el F4 había estado tomando seguía goteando desde el borde de madera lacada.

Se apresuró a rodear una silla volcada y empujó la puerta que rezaba: Salida de Emergencia. El leve brillo de las luces nocturnas apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el oscuro callejón al que daba la puerta.

Encontró tres figuras. Acorralado contra la pared, un hombre miraba con ojos horrorizados al joven de en frente, quien apuntaba a su cabeza con una pistola 9 mm. A sus pies, desplomado y con la sangre chorreando desde su pecho perforado, su compañero yacía muerto.

El cabello castaño rojizo de WooBin reflejaba la luz ambarina de las lámparas como bronce pulido. Su brazo derecho se levantó, el cañón de la pistola apuntando directamente a la frente de su enemigo, y no vaciló ni un momento en tirar del gatillo.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba un disparo, el sonido seguía haciéndola temblar. Era esa clase de sonido que sabes que va precedido de algo terrible, como un negro augurio de lo inevitable. Y así fue para el pobre hombre que no tardó en caer al suelo, muerto de una bala incrustada entre los ojos.

Supo que WooBin estaría destrozado, que estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque en su expresión sólo reinara la fría tranquilidad de la labor cotidiana. El cuerpo, alto y delgado, apenas temblaba al sostener el arma y arrancar dos vidas de la Tierra. Sus hombros parecían igual de relajados que siempre, mientras que sus piernas no flaquearon ni un instante.

Fue únicamente un leve temblor mientras guardaba la pistola en su funda el que le indicó que se sentía terriblemente mal.

Jamás había querido él que lo viera asesinar a sangre fría, eso lo sabía. Esa noche, sin embargo, sus ojos habían tenido qué contemplar mientras el joven disparaba a diestra y siniestra, tratando de defenderse, _defenderlos_, de alguna extraña banda enemiga. Desde su primera cita, siempre supo que en algún momento las cosas terminarían así. Salir con el heredero del líder más poderoso de la mafia no era asunto sencillo. Constantemente vivía con miedo, y sabía que él también pasaba por momentos difíciles, pensando que cualquier día pudiesen utilizarla en su contra. Era por eso que siempre había procurado mantenerla lejos del mundo sangriento de la mafia, sin mucho éxito en realidad.

Una chica sin aparente miedo de perder la vida solía ser la persona más descuidada del mundo. A WooBin no le agradaba la falta de consideración que ella tenía respecto a su propia seguridad, pero era algo que lo fascinaba a la vez. Ella era como la reina perfecta de la mafia que él jamás deseó conocer.

Y, sin embargo, bajo esas capas de agresividad y temeridad, una chica dulce y tierna aguardaba cada mañana frente al teléfono hasta obtener esa llamada de él que le indicara que había pasado la noche con vida.

Sabiendo que las aventuras de esa noche habían terminado ya, ella se acercó con pasos silenciosos hacia él.

Su cuerpo se tensó al momento de escucharla con sus agudos sentidos, pero se relajó de inmediato cuando los brazos de la chica rodearon su cintura.

Ella lo estrechó suavemente mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Así, en silencio, ella le dijo que no estaba solo; que no importaba a cuantos matara; que no le interesaba saber qué tan fría podía tener la sangre; que las manchas escarlata en sus manos no le asqueaba como a cualquiera; que podía comprenderlo profundamente, sin ningún juicio ni censura, únicamente existía en ella el cariño ciego propio de los adolescentes.

En cualquier caso, lo que le dolió al cabo de un minuto entero de tenso silencio fue su falta de respuesta. WooBin no se movió, ni para apartarse pero tampoco para devolverle el abrazo. Únicamente permaneció inmutable, y lo mismo daba si ella estaba allí o no, o eso pensó la chica de cabello ondulado.

Dejó salir un suspiro lánguido por entre sus labios y sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco, dispuestos a liberar al hombre del cálido abrazo en el que lo tenían.

Justo antes de que lo soltara, ella sintió cómo las fuertes manos de Woo Bin tomaban sus delgadas muñecas y las devolvían al lugar de antes, alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez, como para asegurarse de que la chica no intentara soltarlo, mantuvo el firme agarre sobre sus antebrazos.

El silencio se hizo tan denso que fácilmente se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo. Los ruidos de la noche parecían amortiguados por la pequeña burbuja de apoyo mutuo que se daban los dos jóvenes en medio de la oscuridad. A lo lejos, únicamente el chillido de una ambulancia traspasaba su capa de paz.

-Hee Yoon…- susurró el príncipe de la mafia por fin. –Te dije que te fueras-

-Y yo te dije que no quería- replicó la chica suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo? ¿No sabes lo que significa estar cerca de mí de esta forma? No eres como los F4. Con ellos se detienen porque son gente de poder, pero tú…-

-Shh- Hee Yoon dejó escapar el aire suavemente, indicándole que parara. El discurso sobre cómo podían matarla de la noche a la mañana comenzaba a quedarse gastado. Todos los días lo escuchaba, y todos los días lo ignoraban tanto ella como Woo Bin. –Ya lo sé. No tengo miedo-

-Siempre dices lo mismo- Lentamente, el chico deshizo el abrazo en el que se habían mantenido para voltear a verla a la cara. Hee Yoon pudo apreciar, por entre el montón de suciedad que empolvaba el rostro del coreano, la misma tez sin defectos que sólo un modelo podía tener. Los ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, taladraron su mirada como siempre lo hacían, sólo que a ella nunca la habían logrado intimidar.

-Será porque es verdad- sonrió débilmente la muchacha.

Por entre las capas de hielo y frialdad que Woo Bin se había armado como una especie de fortaleza, a través de sus ojos Hee Yoon apreció cómo su alma se doblegaba involuntariamente y las pupilas destilaban algo semejante al cariño.

Woo Bin no era del tipo que demostrara mucho afecto de maneras ortodoxas. Más bien, se conformaba con seguirle el paso a Hee Yoon cada día a través de espías que ya ni se molestaba en ocultar y en expresarle su cariño a través de costosas salidas a lugares lujosos.

Para ser un Casanova experto, Hee Yoon solía pensar, el chico no conocía mucho sobre maneras de decir "s_alanghae_". O tal vez era simplemente el hecho de que jamás había querido de verdad a otra persona aparte de los F4 y a sí mismo y, por consiguiente, se había olvidado de cómo demostrarle su amor a una mujer.

Pero a ella no le importaba. No le importaba cuán evasivo podía ser a veces, no le importaba cómo evitaba situaciones marcadamente románticas, ni le importaba el que la besara en los momentos menos oportunos. Ella le quería, tal como era, y siempre podría decir, con su personalidad alegre y atrevida, _salanghae _por los dos.

-Soy un asesino. Debes estar loca si quieres estar con un asesino- repuso el joven con voz dura después de un momento. El fantasma de una sonrisa irónica atravesó sus labios mientras desviaba deliberadamente la mirada de ella.

Le avergonzaba ser quien era, Hee Yoon sabía. WooBin se horrorizaba a sí mismo con él mismo. ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir solo con ese peso?

-Podrás ser un asesino, un mafioso, un empresario o un filántropo,- la chica acarició suavemente la sucia mejilla del príncipe mafioso mientras hablaba –pero, para mí, tú sólo eres WooBin. Para bien o para mal.-

-¿Y si te matan?- inquirió él bruscamente. Su rostro se descompuso en una máscara de angustia mal contenida a la mención de su hipotética muerte.

Un balde de agua fría se instaló en el estómago de Hee Yoon. Ciertamente, aunque lo negara, le temía a la muerte. Sin embargo, aparte de Woo Bin, no tenía ninguna cosa que perder. En ese aspecto, ser huérfana no era tan malo después de todo. Así, sin tener nada, no temía nada. Hasta que conoció al F4.

No le agradaba el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando. A veces, sentía que Woo Bin se preocupaba más por ella que ella misma. Tal vez fuera cierto, claro que ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta.

Decidió iluminar la atmósfera un poco. Sonriendo abiertamente, respondió –Pues entonces te esperaré en el infierno- y, con eso, se puso de puntillas para sellar su palabra con un cálido beso.


End file.
